


Misaki's Sunday Morning

by Valosinki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Mentioned Seta Kaoru, Trans Female Character, Trans Okusawa Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valosinki/pseuds/Valosinki
Summary: Misaki and Kanon are spending the weekend together, but Misaki wakes up feeling dysphoria.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Misaki's Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Bit shorter than my first one, but oh well. Hope y'all enjoy <3

It was a typical Sunday morning with Misaki over. Kanon had woken up earlier than Misaki like usual. She was sitting at the table sipping some coffee she had prepared for her and her lover. Kanon checked the time, it was almost 10:30 and Misaki hadn’t gotten up yet; this was unusual, even for her. They didn’t have anything to do today and maybe she was a bit tired, but she still was a little concerned.

She decided it was best to check on her just in case, so she got up and walked to the bedroom and quietly opened the door a crack to see if her girlfriend was still asleep. She peered her head in to check and it seemed like she was asleep, but then she heard Misaki softly say “Kanon?”

There was sadness in her voice; after being with Misaki for over a year, she had a feeling she knew what was wrong. “Misaki-chan, are you ok?” Kanon asked softly, walking to her bed and sitting on the side of it with her lover. Misaki mumbled, “Not really” before rolling onto her other side and holding out her arms, signalling Kanon to get into bed with her and hug her.

Kanon got into bed, wrapping her arms around the black haired girl. Kanon looked into her eyes and could tell she had been crying; she gently wiped the tear off of her lover’s face. “I’m sorry for bugging you with this...” Misaki said, her face in her girlfriend’s chest. She softly responded, “You’re never a bother. If you want to talk about it, I’ll be here for you,” as she gently stroked her lover’s hair.

“I-I...my dysphoria...” she said, her voice softly muffled by Kanon’s chest. She was feeling a bit better in her girlfriend’s warm, soft, and loving embrace. It almost felt like the despair and dysphoria were being squeezed out of her.

“Are you sure I’m...enough of a girl for you? I mean...you’ve seen...me...and you’ve been friends with me since before my transition...” she said, her voice quivering softly as she squeezed her girlfriend harder.

“Misaki-chan, I know you’re a very beautiful young woman, even if you can’t see that yourself. I’ve been with you for a long time and seen you grow into a confident and beautiful young woman,” Kanon softly said, gently running her fingers through the girl in her arms’ hair and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Misaki sniffled slightly, holding back tears, as she said “Thank you.”

Her lover smiled gently, saying “Of course, I love you and I’ll always be here for you.”

This brought tears to Misaki’s eyes; even though she knew Kanon loved her regardless of how she felt about herself, sometimes it was hard for her to imagine anybody loving her. “T-thank you...” she managed to stutter out.

“Of course. You’re my girlfriend, and I’ll always love you,” Kanon said. She paused for a moment before adding “If you need to cry, I’ll hold you and let you cry all you need.”

She couldn’t hold it back anymore; Misaki started crying again. This time though, she had her loving girlfriend to hold and comfort her. Her body was shaking lightly as she heard Kanon say “There there, everything will be ok.” They laid there in each others’ arms for several more minutes until Misaki started to calm down more. Eventually, Kanon tried to lighten up the mood by saying “I know Kaoru can sometimes be...excessive to say the least, but I think she was right when she helped you pick out your name. ‘Ah, Misaki. Such a fleeting name..I believe writing it with the characters for beautiful and blossom would be appropriate. And how poetic a name. Okusawa Misaki, written much like one would say “inside a swamp, there is a beautiful blossom.” How poetic and symbolic of your transition; true beauty from such horrid feelings.’”

Misaki started giggling, sniffling a bit as her girlfriend wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank you,” she said. “I’m feeling a lot better. But can we stay like this for a bit longer?”

Kanon smiled warmly, responding with a soft “Of course.” Without a moment of hesitation, Misaki wrapped her arms firmly around her beloved, gently resting her head against her chest. Kanon softly stroked her hair, saying “I didn’t think to mention this earlier, but your transition is going really well. You really are becoming a beautiful young woman.”

“T-thank you,” Misaki responded with a mildly flushed face. She looked up to her girlfriend and left a soft kiss on her cheek before snuggling up to the blue-haired girl’s warm body once again. “What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful, loving girlfriend?” she said.

Kanon let out a soft, flustered “Fuee,” her face also becoming flushed from her girlfriend’s kind words. Her lover giggled, softly stating “I love you.” She replied back, “I love you two,” the two of them closing their eyes as they laid there in each others’ arms. They laid there for another 20 or so minutes before Misaki finally said “We should get up soon, it’s getting close to lunch time.”

Her girlfriend stated “Yeah, we don’t have much to do today but we should still get up.” The two of them gradually got out of bed, Misaki putting on casual clothes, taking her medicine, and fixing her hair while Kanon fixed her hair. The two of them then went on with the rest of their day.


End file.
